


Fight For Our Destiny

by darkskiesprettylies (orphan_account)



Category: Destiny (Video Game), Mass Effect
Genre: Action, Adventure, F/M, shoot outs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:54:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/darkskiesprettylies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana Shepard was once a N7 Commander and Spectre onboard the Alliance frigate the SSV- Normandy. Having almost died defeating the Reapers and breaking the cycle that had plagued the Universe, she awakens to find herself centuries into the future on an Earth that isn't her own. Things have changed, the Reapers are no longer the threat she faces- it is the encroaching Darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awoken

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm having a go at this. I don't know how well it'll turn out or if I'll complete it, but its been nagging at me so here it is a Mass Effect/Destiny crossover.

Dana Shepard breathed in deeply and suddenly, she ached, she was bruised and oh so hungry. But she was alive. She vaguely remembered the blast, talking with the Crucible and making her decision to wipe out the Reapers- EDI, Joker would be heart broken, but it was better than the Reapers ever being given the chance to come back in another form or for the Geth to take their place. She needed to get up, get going - Kaiden would be worried and she needed to know he was okay, she had left him a mess back on the Normandy, but Dr Chakwas would take good care of him. The thought of the clean up that would follow the destruction of the Reapers and the havoc they had caused, brought a soft groan from her lips. 

"Ah it worked- you're awake." Dana startled at the soft males voice; backing up quickly and tripping she reached for her gun, but found none. Her eyes focused and she saw the cube floating in the air, in the middle seemed to be an eye, an eye that was moving looking her over.

"What are you?" She spoke looking around, the damage, the destruction looked old as if it had been this way for years, but that was not possible - she had only just fallen from the Crucible. Reaching for her comms she found nothing, her grey eyes caught sight of a nearby building, was that Russian written there? This wasn't right she had been in London, in the United Kingdom. "Where am I?"

"I am a Ghost and this is Old Russia, things have changed since you were alive- but we'll have time to talk once I get you into the City." The Ghost turned at a strange sound and looked back to Shepard. But she was more concerned with what it had just said, 'since she was alive' she hadn't died, well she had once, but this was different she hadn't felt the same as she had when the Collectors had destroyed the Normandy, then she knew she was dead, but this was different, she couldn't have been out long at all."The Fallen- its not safe here, we need to get you a weapon and out of here." He moved off to a building and standing shakily Shepard had no choice but to follow.

Slowly she felt her strength coming back to her as if she had woken from a deep sleep and her body didn't like cooperating, she quickened her pace, sliding over the hood of a ruined car she jogged up the stairs into the dilapidated building and found herself in almost complete darkness. Just able to see the Ghost ahead of her, she moved after it- noticing its pace had slowed greatly.

"There above us." The Ghost whispered and Shepard found herself crouching moving quickly and silently to the other side of the walk way. 

"Well I can't do anything without a gun." She hissed out, she had no idea what they were up against or how best to deal with them or even if this Ghost was to be trusted.

"I'll find you one, come on - I think I can get us some light." Ghost replied as they reached the top of the stairs. Ghost disappeared off into the distance and every muscle in Shepard's body tensed for fight or flight, depending out what she was faced with. The lights flickered on and Shepard caught sight of her enemy, they were nothing like she had ever seen. "They're coming for us!" The Ghost shouted, but Shepard was already sprinting down the hall and slid beneath some shuttering. "I've got you a gun."

It was an old auto rifle, but if Shepard knew her guns, as long as it had ammo it would fire. Snatching it up she checked it and found its clip almost full. Running down the corridor following Ghost she found the first of these Fallen and opened fire, quickly dispatching them. "Its good to know, they die like anything else." She mused mostly to herself.

"We need to find you a ship, the docks are on the other side of here, hopefully we can find one there." Shepard nodded and carried on, almost blindly following Ghost. 

Fighting across to the Divide was steady going, unsure of when she would get more ammo, she had to make each shot count. Inside Dock 13 they saw the ship, but it was guarded. Never one to back down Shepard rushed them, taking them all down.

"It wont stand interplanetary flight, but it'll get us to the City." With that the Ghost phased out, leaving Shepard outside to keep watch. She could hear more Fallen approaching, but she was hit with the feeling they were being watched. 

At the sound of something clawing its way from on an opening in the wall she took aim with her rifle, just as Ghost finished his preparations. 

"Come on, lets get out of here, you can come back for him when you're ready." The thing that crawled from the wall, was larger than the others they had faced to get here, meaner looking, clearly he was the leader of these Fallen here.


	2. The Tower

As she arrived in the City, Dana was impressed and saddened. The City had clearly been magnificent at some stage, but years of fighting had taken its toll, not to mention seeing humanity's last hope, its last stand begin to crumble bit by bit.

High above her floated what Ghost had called, The Traveller, and apparently- this traveller had made Venus and Mars habitable. It'd made interplanetary travel possible and then when The Darkness came, it had done its best to protect them. It was nothing like the world she was from and that scared her.

They walked through the City together, Dana trudging behind Ghost, headed to a place called the Tower. Dana could swear she could smell the fear of the people; human, synthetic and alien - it burned its way inside her.

Even the Reapers had not caused such fear, what ever this Darkness was had to be far worse than the Reapers she had ever faced. Every face she saw was weary, light absent from their eyes, as if all hope had abandoned them. These people were not living, no they were simply surviving.

"What happened here? Why are they all so frightened and empty?"

"The Darkness. If it wasn't for the Traveller, no one would be alive right now. But the Speaker can tell you more once we get to the Tower. We'll also need to see Commander Zavala. He'll want to meet you."

Almost immediately Dana saw a difference in the people who lived in the Tower. It was the first glimpse of hope she saw, the first showing that not all was lost, that there was still something alive within these people.

Here they moved with confidence, with purpose - laughter could even be heard. These were people that hadn't given up the idea of life and as far she could see, weapons and armour adorned almost all of them, and she knew these were the people that were bringing the fight to the Darkness.

"This is the Tower. Its a place for the Guardians to take a moment, relax and recover from their fights. Down the stairs here, is where the Vanguards stay." Dana nodded, taking in every detail of the place as she followed Ghost down the stairs, a few of the Guardians bobbed their head in her direction, in way of greeting as she passed them.

Coming to a large table at the very back, she found three figures. A black human woman, by the name of Ikora Rey, Ghost identified her as the Warlocks Vanguard, seeing Ikora move something lead Dana to believe she was like the biotic' in her own version of this galaxy, like Kaidan.

Kaidan. God she missed him already, he would be able help her understand what was happening right now. She would have someone to trust if he was here.

She looked back to Ghost as the Alien, a species she was not familiar with, moved towards her. Pale blue skin with pale yellow eyes to match - he was eerie, ghost like in the true sense. As he extended his hand, Dana met it with her own. "Commander Zavala, Titan Vanguard. You'll be taking your orders from me Guardian." She later found that he was a race known as the Awoken.

"Commander Dana Shepard, Allia-" She had to stop herself, it was clear the Alliance didn't exist here anymore, if it ever had to begin with. "Pleasure to meet you sir." Zavala slid across a set of armour along the table.

"You'll be needing this, the armour you have may not be up to scratch anymore." Then he handed her a slip. "Take this to the Gunsmith, Banshee-44, he'll upgrade your gun, you'll need it out there. I'll communicate information, leads and the like through Ghost."

Dana quickly found out, that everything she knew about the Galaxy no longer applied here. She had always hated the pedestals that the Alliance, The Council, the Galaxy placed her on, but it served a purpose, each victory rallied the people, each victory gave them hope and it made defeating the Reapers possible.

Here the people had nothing, just the Guardians - who picked their battles, took their victories where they could and it seemed they never really were able to push back the encroaching Darkness.

Having changed into her new armour and armed herself with a more powerful and newer rifle, she made her way to the North Tower and the Speaker. She hoped to learn more of the Darkness and what the Traveller was, but it seemed she would have to find out for herself as the Speaker was not much help.

"How did this all happen? What exactly is the Darkness?" She asked the man before her, he had no features so to speak, a white mask was his face and nothing more. Dana found it unsettling, not being able to look him in the eyes, to read his face as he spoke.

“I could tell you of the great battle, centuries ago… how the Traveler was crippled. I could tell you of the power of the Darkness, its ancient enemy. There are many tales, told throughout the City to frighten children. Lately those tales have stopped. Now… the children are frightened anyway. The Darkness is coming back. We will not survive it this time.” He paused a moment as if in thought or lost in memories of old.“Its armies surround us. The Fallen are just the beginning.”

“What can I do?” Dana would not sit back and allow this world to be destroyed. Her resolve was setting, she would do everything in her power to help and hopefully find a way back to her Earth and Kaidan.

“You must push back the Darkness. Guardians are fighting on Earth and beyond… join them. Your Ghost will guide you. I only hope he chose wisely.” With that the Speaker turned away, leaving Dana and her Ghost.

"I know I did, I'm sure of it." Ghost floated a little above her angled down so his one eye looked almost hopefully at her. A look she was familiar with, Ghost was the first to put his trust in her, she wouldn't let him down.


End file.
